


Delicacies for Orpheus

by writernotwaiting



Series: Inverse [11]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Poetry, Sexy poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writernotwaiting/pseuds/writernotwaiting
Summary: based on a list of words from darklittlestories fiction, Glazed (glorious food porn--yummy!)





	Delicacies for Orpheus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darklittlestories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklittlestories/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Glazed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274629) by [darklittlestories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklittlestories/pseuds/darklittlestories). 



**Delicacies for Orpheus**

It’s a dynamic tableau,  
and you are transfixed.

It is a paradox  
of airy confections,  
sugared fruits,  
and hungry violence.

It is the progeny  
of an alchemy that tips  
between _eros  
_ and _polemos_ ,  
between pleasure  
and blood.

It is a battle  
you will lose—  
merciless,  
violent.

It is waged between  
sharp teeth  
and open mouths,  
as honeyed wine  
slides  
past dimples  
and over smooth  
flawless  
skin.


End file.
